Hope
''Race Saiyan Gender Male Date of birth June 4 Age 15 Allegiance Frost army 'Siblings' *Guts (Father) *Wrath (brother) *Brave (brother) *pride (nephew) *scoorge (rival) *chilled(stepfather) *aang(trainer) Personality child during the Kai tournament, Hope is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, Quiet like his brothers, once being he was caputered by frost and trained by him this made him to be much more serious and cautious. Hope has a combination of both of his Brother personalities cocky and proud like his brothers . Like his brother Brave He refuses to respect someone he does not like. This is shown when he disrespects Chilled when they first meet, as Hope believes he is not as strong as his oler brother and again when he wondered why he wasn't present when he was capured. Later on, Hope does gain more respect for Chilled after seeing Chill's True power in action when fighting in the tournament. He is shown to be loving towards his friends and brothers and will not think twice about defending his family. Backstory ' As a child, hope is known to have with in him a limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage, and when his rage ended, his power would drop dramatically. The earliest occurrence of this hidden power was when Scoorge destroyed a tree , giving him enough power to severaly damage Scoorge .he was the weakest saiyan to be born but frost seen his potienal and he thought one day he could be the strongest saiyan to ever live.so he took him under his wing along with scoorge.hope training with frost taught him how to fight and basic ki control. by the time of eight his powerlevel is 12,000.he was stronger than brave and wrath at that age.at the age of 11 during a mission for frost hope and scoorge fights kai his power level was 10x the powerlevel of theirs. scoorge saves hope from a blast and gets his hand burnt off and gets knocked out .hope is enraged than goes into ssj. hope becomes the first to go super saiyan ever.hope blasts him with maskeno and kai dies.frost finds out and put them both in the healing chamber.frost is glad he has become the super saiyan of legend.frost makes his training even harder by putting him on a planet with heavier gravity.' 'Power''' hope was the weakest saiyan to ever live having his power level at 500.After training with frost his power level at the age of 13 was 50,000 stronger than brave and wrath at that age. he was a prodigy he ruled as general in frost army at the age of 10. When Hope gets mad his powerlevel skyrockets.hope was the youngest to ever reach super saiyan.hope is shown to have a limitless power supply when he taps into his anger it is first shown when scoorge destroys a tree and when he fights kai and goes into super saiyan.after the kai tournament he power booster to a levels a saiyan his age could ever dream of 470,000 and in ssj 23,500,000 and in ssj2 47,000,000.